league_of_super_weebsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Space Latte
"...I'm pretty relaxed and won't get offended easily..."—Cosmic, right before something ridiculously offensive is said in his chat. Overview Dr. '''Cosmic Space Latte, Ph.D ("Wiseman of Persona and Final Fantasy" '''is a streamer and moderator and part of the League of Super Weebs and therefore a member of the Top Notch Mod Team™. Residing in the Bay area, he is closely affiliated with fellow mods IrishLightYear and Geckifowls. Personality Cosmic is, by far, the most chill member of the Top Notch Mod Team™. A streamer himself, Cosmic is familiar with the ins-and-outs of stream chaos, and cooly handles the Weeb's chaotic chat with ease. Cosmic is also quite intelligent, and boasts a rich knowledge of many RPG games such as the Final Fantasy franchise, Kingdom Hearts, and Persona. He holds a Ph.D in Nomuranomics with an emphasis on Khology. Trivia * Cosmic is cousins with fellow mod Gecki * Cosmic doesn't drink as much coffee as his name suggests—which is clearly an affront to God * You are not allowed to mention Breath of the Wild around Cosmic (It sure is fun to do, though) * Cosmic's full username is a reference to the song "Cosmic Space Latte" by Ceruleancerise, which is used as his outro song on his stream. Cosmic HERE Latte Cosmic's principle meme is the bastardization of his username by inserting literally anything of relevance (or not) into his username, or just referencing his name using synonyms. Here is a list of things people have memed Cosmic thus far: # Chosmic Cholo # Interstellar Hot Drink # Astrological Bean Juice # Galactic Energy Refreshment # Aerial Jittery Water # Cosmic Consolidated Latte # Cosmic Cum Latte # Cosmic AYYYYYYE Latte # Cosmic Caustic Caramel Cream Latte # Cosmic UwU Latte # Cosmic gay Latte # Cosmic Weeb Latte # Cosmic nickplayzgames Latte # Cosmic L Latte # Cosmic Ass Latte # Cosmic (S)tream (P)ersona (A)ll ©alendar (E)ternally Latte # Ettal Ecaps Cimsoc # Cosmic Hung Latte # Cosmic Scarce Latte # Cosmic LilPP Latte # Cosmic Intellectual Latte # Cosmic Homiesexual Latte # Chosmic Pace Jatte # Cosmic Context Latte # Cosmic Irish Lightte # Cosmic Fedora Neck Beard plus Glasses Latte # Cosmic Norm Latte # Cosmic Dub Latte # Cosmic Thot Latte # Cosmic Shid Latte # Cosmic Doxxed Latte # Cosmic Ingus Latte # Cosmic Cock and Ball Torture Latte # Cosmic Where My Hug At Latte # Cosmic Space Bath Water # Cosmic Speedo Tan Latte # Causmick Cpayse Lahtay # Cosmic Cock Tease Latte # Cosmic Gay Sauce Latte # Cosmic Long Boi Latte # Cosmic Fedora ass Latte # Cosmic Sexual Lorden Latte # Cosmic Cheat on his wife Latte # Cosmic NSFW Furry Art Latte # Cosmic 5’2 Latte # Cosmic Come out of closet at pride month Latte # Cosmic Gus Latte # Consolidated Space Latte # Cosmic Cry watching anime Latte # Cosmic Download Illegal Anime Latte # Cosmic VPN Latte # Cosueuler Space Lateuler # Cosmic Fowls Latte # Cosmic Blob Latte # Cosmic NSFW Twitter Latte # Cosmic Foot Pics Latte # Cosmic Coitus Latte # Cosmic Woke Up Shidded Latte # Cosmic PJsalt Latte # COSMIC special guest LATTE # Cosmic Cock Latte # Cosmic Butt Latte # Cosmic WTF it's 3pm Latte # Cosmic Crunch Latte # Cosmic Morning PP Latte # Cap'n Crunch Latte # Cosmic Cock and Ball Latte # Cosmic Space Con # Cosmic Gus Latte # Cosmic Lost Uber Eats Latte # Sir Latte de le Cosmić # Cosmic Ignores Gus Latte # Cosmic Space RawR # Cosmic it's 3pm latte # Cosmic Space Cock # Cosguelus (Josueuler, Cosmic and Gus fusion) # Cosmic Space No Latte Because He Gets Dizzy # Cosmic Slut Latte # Cosmic Stock Photos Latte # Cosmic Inspiration Latte # Cosmic Stream His Group not Wanting Too Make Interviews Latte # Cosmic Put his Dick in his XBOX ONE LATTE # Cosmic Cucked on Tinder Latte # Cosmic Euler Latte # Everythinglatte3 # CosmicGus3 # Cosmic FF2 Latte # Cosmic��Latte # Cosmic Ignore Chat Latte # Cosmic Space Thot # Cosmic TIRED Latte # Cosmic No Encoder Latte # Cosmic never shows up to weeb stream to mod Latte # Chosmic Face Latgay # CosmicCOCKlatte # Cosmic R Kelly Latte # Cosmic Redacted Latte # COSMIC STEALS MY FUCKING NAME LATTE �������� # Cosmic No Pants Latte # Cosmic Shid Cum Latte